Arrow of Extrication (Quest)
Fenced |next = Boots of Springheel Jak |reward = 500 Fathis Ules as Fence |faction = Thieves Guild |type = Thieves Guild quest |QuestID = TG09Arrow }} Arrow of Extrication is a quest in . Amusei will meet the Hero in a major city and ask them to meet the Gray Fox at the home of Malintus Ancrus in Chorrol. The Gray Fox wants them to steal the Arrow of Extrication from Fathis Aren's room in Castle Bravil. Walkthrough It is advised to bring many healing potions and lockpicks or the Skeleton Key that is gained from the "Nocturnal" quest, as this is a long quest. Bravil Castle After speaking to the Gray Fox, head over to Bravil and enter the castle. From the Great Hall, head up the stairs and into the Lord's Manor North Wing. It will be hard to gain undetected access to it at night, since two guards stand by the door at all times. Either use invisibility when picking the lock, go away and sleep, or wait until morning. Go down the hallway a bit and enter the first room on the left; this is Fathis Aren's room. The Hero will not find the Arrow in his room, but they may notice that there is a movable pillar straight across from the door one entered. Activate it and enter Bravil Wizard's Grotto. Bravil Wizard's Grotto The Grotto is a long winding set of tunnels and rooms that are filled with Conjurers, Mudcrabs and enemies scaled to the Hero's level, like Spider Daedra, Frost Atronach. Head straight ahead and they will be confronted with a leveled Dremora. Kill him and keep going straight through the gate. Follow the water-filled tunnel until one gets to a deep pool of water. Kill the slaughterfish and swim down (past a few rock ledges). Looking to the left (roughly north), one will notice an opening in the wall. Swim through that and back onto land. Swimming too far down one will pass it and they are underwater, so watch out. If one desires to confront the Giant Slaughterfish further down, swim to the bottom and through the large hole. The fish will be waiting on either side. There is a secret exit after a small tunnel (roughly west) that leads to a trapdoor. The fish will drop a large loot with an enchanted item. The trapdoor comes out underwater in the southern end of Niben Bay. One will need some form of water breathing potions, the Rumare ring the Hero got after doing Go Fish or the Fin Gleam that can be found near Anvil, to reach the trapdoor and to reach the surface when going through it. After going through the opening, follow the tunnels and rooms (there's only one main way) to the Bravil Wizard's Lair. On the way they will pass the Nirnroot. The Hero may come across more Conjurers, rats, or Dremora. In the Lair, it is one main way. Follow the hallways and rooms, either fighting or sneaking past Conjurers and other enemies. Fathis Aren's Tower Once entering the Tower the Hero will be met with multiple Oblivion-type monsters depending on level, along with anything else the Daedra conjure and often at the same time. Kill them all and get up to the third floor where they will find a small room with a chest containing the Arrow of Extrication and the tower key. Fathis Aren will be here if he has not attacked earlier. If the Hero has already reached the rank of Arch-Mage in the Mages Guild, he will not attack. One can pick all the contents of the chest (the only chest that does not belong to Fathis, otherwise they will be suspended from the Mages Guild) and walk out of the tower's large door using the key from the chest. If the Hero is spotted, Fathis will attack (note that killing him will result in suspension from the Mages Guild). An alternative solution to sparing Fathis is if the Hero is the Arch-mage, as he will not even look up from his work and ignore the Hero or simply run towards the chest, plunder the contents and run out of the tower. Return to the Gray Fox in Chorrol for the reward. He will give the Hero 500 gold. Journal Trivia *If the Hero is part of the Mages Guild, it's best not to kill Fathis Aren as this will kick them out of the guild. The easiest way is to annihilate the rest of the mobs and quickly run in and take the arrowhead, then run out through the big door. *Even if they are just a Wizard, (after sneak killing all the enemies in the area) they can still walk up to Fathis Aren and speak with him and then walk over to the chest not marked as stealing, and grab the items and then calmly walk out. *If the quest "Sins of the Father" has been completed, and one made the choice not to give Fathis Ules the Honorblade, he will refuse to speak to the Hero. Bugs *During the transition from one quest to another the Gray Fox may not move to give you the new quest. The quest arrow however will move. After the quest is completed the Gray Fox may resume at the correct house. If one follow the arrow and can't find him, go to the last house the Gray Fox was in. *Sometimes, killing Fathis Aren will give the Hero a blood price. de:Rettungspfeil (Quest) es:Flecha de liberación (misión) ru:Стрела высвобождения (квест)